Gone Baby Gone
by KarLogan
Summary: Takes place before "Caged Heat"  Sam and Dean are on the hunt after a vicious baby-eating monster for Crowley, however they have conflicting views on how to dispose of it.


_Clinton, Maryland…_

"Marvin! I'm fine!" said the woman as she tried to pull away from her husband who was helping her up the stairs of their home.

"Julia, I know but you can still use some help up the…" Marvin's sentence was cut short as she shot him a piercing glance.

"Marvin! I'm pregnant, not handicapped." She finally pulled free and continued to walk the rest of the way up to their bedroom. Marvin chuckled and let out a sigh.

"Wait! Let me get the door for you!"

"MARVIN!"

Hours later, Julia was stretched out on her mattress flipping through the channels in a desperate attempt to find something that could bore her to sleep. To her dismay: nothing. She tossed the remote on Marvin's side of the bed and just decided to relax. Maybe if she just closed her eyes and waited for him to climb into the bed and rub her stomach she'd finally doze off.

"Six months…six long stressful months," she spoke to her stomach. "But it's worth it. All for you, Thomas."

The father to be couldn't be any happier. They had tried and tried (Lord knows they've tried) and after countless attempts Julia was finally pregnant. Now they can get married, build a family, and start a new life, the kind they always wanted. Her mother wasn't exactly pleased as she doesn't care too much for Marvin, but that didn't bother him. As long as he and Julia were happy.

Thomas Julius Michaels. The name played over and over and over in his head as he showered. Were it going to be a girl, it would have been Tiffany Julia Michaels. Which reminds Marvin that Julia owes him money for the bet they made months back. He was right. It was a boy.

The couple was both in their own little worlds, fantasizing about what kind of man Thomas would grow up to be. The poor unsuspecting parents to be were oblivious to the beast breathing outside of their bedroom door. Its clawed feet could be seen scratching on the hardwood floors from under the door, but Julia didn't notice. Her body was on its side as her back faced the door. She was slowly drifting off into Dreamland, unable to tell the difference between what was real and what wasn't…though she could've sworn she heard her bedroom door creak open.

_Midnight snack, huh Marvin? _she thought to herself. She ignored this, even the sound of the door slamming shut. Even the sound of the bedroom dresser sliding across the floor to block the bathroom door didn't bother her.

The creature tip toed towards Julia. Closer and closer it got until it was hovering over her bed. Its black fur prickling as it licked its lips. It slowly reached down and slowly lifted the covers and eased its way under the sheets with her.

"Marv?" she grumbled. "Take that stupid jacket off! And get off of my side. I'm not in the mood tonight."

"…But I am."

The foreign, grisly voice sent chills down her spine as her eyes shot open. She quickly sat up and whirled around making eye contact with what lay in her bed. She opened her mouth to let out a cry for help, but the assailant covered her mouth and hid their two bodies under the covers. Julia kicked and screamed all she could; trying her hardest to put up a fight but it was no use. The monster overpowered her. There was no use in struggling.

It had won.

Marvin finally cut off the shower and it didn't take long for him to here Julia's muffled screams.

"Honey? Julia?" He grabbed a towel and ran to open the door. He was shocked to see that it wouldn't open. "Julia! Julia! JULIA WHAT'S GOING ON?"

He banged and banged and pushed his hardest. It was on the 5th shove that he managed to get somewhere. He pushed one last time and was finally free. He was confused as to how the dresser got in front of the door, or why the bedroom window was open. Even more puzzling, why was there blood on his sheets?

He rushed over to Julia and ripped the bloody sheets off of her.

"Julia? JULIAAAAAAAAAA!"

_**SUPERNATURAL**_

"Gone Baby Gone"

by Kar Logan

_Sumter, South Carolina…_

"Dean," Sam said calmly from across the motel room. "Dean."

The eldest Winchester opened his groggy eyes and sat up. He looked over at the clock and then at his brother.

"Dude, its 4:00am. Now I know the Sandman doesn't pay you many visits but that doesn't mean…"

"Would you shut up for a second?" Sam commanded. His eyes focused at the door of their room. Dean's eyes followed in that direction to see enemy turned ally turned enemy turned King of Hell, Crowley.

"Oh God."

"Not exactly," the demon spoke. "Since when does Big Daddy ever make any house calls?"

"What do you want?" Sam asked coldly. "Its not like you have my soul gift wrapped for me."

"What? I can't just drop in to check up on my employees? And you, Dean…ugh I know I compliment you on your good looks from time to time but seeing you without your make up on might make me want to think twice in the future."

"Alright Mary Poppins cut the crap," Dean said as he stood up. "Why are you here? Is it another job?"

"Oh it's a job alright." Crowley tossed a small stack of printed articles on the table. Sam walked over without hesitation and grabbed them. "This one is a bit…unusual but I'm sure it's nothing new to you two."

"More Purgatory crap? Or is this about your little Alpha hunt?"

"To be quite honest the trail on the Alphas has died down quite a bit. Last I checked with Dear old Grandpa he was tracking down the Alpha werewolf but came up with a load of dog droppings. Sounds like he's on the trail of that talking Great Dane in the hippy filled van as opposed to another clue to Purgatory." He smiled at the boys. "Good help is so hard to find. But luckily I was able to bring you two back together. Bo and Duke, Holmes and Watson, Federline and Spears…"

"Wait," Dean interrupted. "Is he Federline?"

"Dean!"

"Just asking." Dean looked away from Sam and back at Crowley who was smiling at the brothers. The Winchester's hand slowly slid under his pillow.

He hated Crowley. If there was anyone he hated more than Ruby, it was Crowley. His accent. His hairline. Even his tailor. Dean hated it all. He hated being his lap dog. He wanted nothing more than to drive Ruby's knife that he kept tucked under his pillow straight into Crowley's chest…

If only he could find it.

"Looking for this?" Crowley said as he pulled Ruby's knife from his coat pocket. Dean was stunned and Sam shot a glare at his brother. "Oh you weren't thinking about killing me now were you?"

They didn't respond.

"Hmm, well here." He tossed the knife on the bed. "Don't want you losing that now do we? So this is what we're going to do: I'm going to turn my back and head out this door. Of course I could just poof away like the fairy godparent I am but this will be interesting. As my back is turned, you use that little butterknife of yours and charge for me. Drive it into my meat suit's spinal cord and leave my body here to lie in a pool of its own blood. Then from there, YOU can find a way to retrieve Sam's soul from the Pit and put your Tinman back together. I mean, I'm sure you have it figured out how you're going to go about such a task, am I right? Right? Okay….and ACTION!"

Crowley turned his back and slowly walked towards the door. He stopped and chuckled. He turned back around and stared at the boys who did nothing.

"That's what I thought." Crowley smiled and pointed at Sam.

"AAAAAARRRRRGGHHHH!" wailed the youngest Winchester as he dropped to his knees in agonizing pain. The veins in his skin were glowing bright hot red and small blistering boils were sprouting on his arms.

"Sam!" Dean cried. He looked over at Crowley who still had this Christmas smile to him.

"Oh relax, I'm just kidding." The demon put his hands in his pocket as Sam was suddenly back to normal. "Now, can we get back to trusting each other? I mean come on we saved this dirt ball of a planet together, am I right? Let's get this relationship back on track, boys. You and I…I and you…us. We make a Hell of a team if I do say so myself."

"We're not a team you son of a bitch!" Dean proclaimed. But it was useless. His words went unheard as Crowley vanished into thin air leaving his new lackeys with their task for the day. Sam stood up and stared at his brother, the two exchanged sharp glances.

Night had fallen and the brothers were now on the road only mere hours away from Clinton, MD. Sam road shotgun as usual going through the reports Crowley had handed them. The ride was relatively quiet unless they were discussing the case.

"So what kind of monster eats babies?" Dean asked.

"Are you serious? What kind of monster doesn't? Whatever it is though is one slick mother. Says here the 'intruder' pulled a B&E into the house slipping past the alarms."

"So it's not a phantom or ghost or anything. It's a corporal."

"…A what?" Sam looked up in confusion.

"You know, it's physical. Corporal."

"You're thinking Air Force, Dean. The word you want is 'corporeal'."

"Whatever." Dean ignored his mistake. The awkward silence picked back up again.

"…Okay, well if you're not going to say anything, I am."

"Sam, what are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about at the motel. That stunt you tried to pull. What were you thinking going after Crowley? He's the only guy that can help us."

"Bull! I don't trust him…at all! He says he's got the juice to do it but I don't buy it for a second. I'm just working this beat until we can think of something that will work."

"And that's what you came up with? Look, if you want my soul back we've got to play by the rules. We kill Crowley and then what? Go nose diving into the Cage for my soul? Great plan, Dean."

"Wait…if I want your soul back?" Dean looked over at his brother and shook his head. "Sam do you even want to go back to normal again?"

"Of course I do."

"I couldn't tell. I'm starting to think you enjoy being this Sam 2.0 you've become. Well if that's how you want to live the rest of your life then fine, just say the word. But just know that you and me are through. I got into this gig with my brother and that's who I'm leaving out with."

"I'm still me, Dean. You've got to realize that."

He didn't reply. That was an indication that he was done talking. The awkward silence picked back up again and remained this way for the rest of the car ride. Normally the brothers would reminisce about times when they were kids, speculate on what they were hunting, or tease each other about girls they've messed with in the past.

But not this time. Things have changed in the year they've been away.

"…And when I removed the sheets there she was unconscious," Marvin told Agent Bach. "I called 911 and she's been here ever since."

The two stood outside of Julia's hospital room for questioning. His partner Agent Rose was inside the room meeting with a recovering Julia.

"I'm terribly sorry to hear that," Bach said.

"You said you ran outside when you saw the window open. Did you see anything strange outside? Here any weird noises that I should know about?"

"Well yeah I ran outside on the phone with 911 to catch the bastard that did this to Julia but nothing. I circled the house before the police came and couldn't find a damn thing. I know this could probably land me into some trouble and I shouldn't be saying this to you, but can I level with you for a minute? Man to man? Human to human?"

"Uh, yeah sure." Bach was a little confused at the way the question sounded. "If you catch this guy or have any clues that lead you to him, please let me know."

"Will do, sir."

"Can I count on you to do that? I want him dead. I want this animal dead! I heard this isn't the first incident. I don't want anyone else to get hurt like Julia or those other women on the news. I don't want him brought into justice, I want him dead and if I have to I'll…"

"Sir, as a federal officer of the law I can't stand here while you…"

"Are you a father, Agent Bach?"

"Umm, yeah." He thought about Ben. "Or at least I like to think of myself as one."

"Well congratulations. Julia and I were expecting our first baby. We've tried so many times but it didn't work and then now…we were going to have a boy. Do you know how happy that made us? Then this happens. We're good people, Agent Bach. We go to church and we pray to the Lord, so why would He let this happen to us?"

Agent Bach was at a loss for words. There was nothing he could say. He loved Ben as if he was his own flesh and blood but he just couldn't imagine the pain Marvin was going through.

Meanwhile inside the room Agent Rose had just got done questioning Julia. It wasn't the smoothest one he'd done, but lately none of them went smooth. Lack of a soul does that to you; leaves you unsympathetic. He put his notepad away and walked off, meeting up with his partner Bach in the hallway.

"So what'd you get?" Bach asked, bringing his voice down as the two walked down the lobby.

"Couldn't get a clear description. Julia put up a fight but was knocked out cold. She 'maybe' remembers feeling prickly doglike fur and a long slimy tongue. You don't wanna know where she felt the tongue…or maybe you do."

"Okay so we've got next to squat on what we're hunting. We've got an animal with a tongue that's like's babies. We could be hunting a dingo for all we know."

"Well we can always forward the rest of this info over to Bobby. It could help him with his research."

"Yeah, that's what secretaries are for. Where's the bathroom around here?"

"Seriously, Dean? You've got to go again?"

"That continental breakfast, man." Dean rubbed his bubbling stomach as he walked over to the helpdesk in the lobby. "Hate hotel food."

"I thought you liked all food?" Sam said surprised.

"Not hotel food. Uh, excuse me." Dean looked at the young female nurse who had her head down on her closed hands. The sounds of her snoring brought a smile to his face. "Umm, hey. Excuse me!"

"AMEN!" she cried as she shot up out of her slumber, wiping the drool from the side of her face. Her eyes were drowsy and red as she looked at Sam and Dean. "Oh, I'm sorry. I was just…praying."

"Ha, right, 'praying'. That's cute." Sam chuckled.

"Too much partying last night, huh?"

"Yeah," she said as she stretched. "You know us kids. Sleep all day, play all night. It's my first week here and I'm already on naughty list. You get a couple patients rooms mixed up and a read a couple medications wrong and all of a sudden you're the bad guy. How was I supposed to know oxycotton wasn't a different way of saying 'oxytocin'? But hey, at least no one died, right? Haha, but how can I help you?"

Sam and Dean looked at each other with fake smiles.

Finally leaving the hospital the brothers were making their way to the Impala when Dean got a phone call from none other than Bobby.

"Yeah what've you got, Bobby?" he asked.

"_Put me on speaker," _the aged hunter instructed. Dean did just that as the two sat inside the car. _"Look's like you two are dealing with an 'Aswang'."_

"A what?" A huge cheese of a smile came across Dean's face as his immaturity showed. "An 'aswang'? Really, Bobby? Aw come on, that's too easy."

"Dean," Sam said. "Bobby, what's an aswang?"

Dean chuckled.

"_It's a monster that feeds on women's unborn babies an night while it's in its true form, which is identifiable by it's doglike fur and red eyes."_

"True form? It can change its shape?"

"_Judging by the lore, Sam, my money's on 'yes'. Right here it says that an aswang…"_

Dean chuckled again. Sam and Bobby couldn't help but tell him to grow up.

"_Like I was saying, by day the aswang takes on human form. When they settle in a town they tend to hang around places with a lot of raw meat; there way of feeding in plain sight but fetuses is what these guys want for dinner."_

"Okay well how do we kill it? Where does it sleep?"

"_Doesn't say anything about sleep here. They're always on the go, which could explain the red eyes. It can be killed with silver. That will get the job done."_

"Alright, Bobby. Thanks." Dean hung up the phone. "So we got a monster giving out supernatural abortions walking around dressed like Mr. Rogers."

"We should check out the local grocery stores or butcher shops."

"Yeah you're right, I am getting hungry again."

"Maybe you're the aswang in disguise," Sam joked.

"Nah, of course not. I'm way too handsome. Besides I've already got one monster riding shotgun."

Dean shoved his foot way deep down his throat. He tried to play off what he just said as if it didn't happen as he started the car.

"Oh so I'm a monster now, is that it?"

"Relax, Sam. It was a joke."

Throughout the entire afternoon Sam and Dean (or Agents Bach and Rose) drove from grocery store to grocery store interviewing employees and butchers, posing as health inspectors investigating reports of Mad Cow Disease (while at the same time slipping in the occasional "Have you noticed anything strange?" question). To their dismay, they got no answers.

"Bupkis."

"Well, Dean we got one more place to check out. I got a lead on this one guy from the market. Says the recent string of bad meat can be most likely traced to the new butcher shop that just opened up."

"How long ago?"

"Get this: they just moved into town a little before the first aswang attacks happened."

"Alright well let's go catch us an aswang…that sounds so wrong on so many levels."

"Coming out of your mouth, yes, yes it does."

The boys arrived at Dale's Meat & Greet shop. You can tell it hasn't been opened for a while. Business wasn't necessarily booming and there was a Help Wanted sign outside. This just added to Sam and Dean's suspicions.

As they made their way inside they spotted who appeared to be Dale, a middle aged man. He had on a bloodied apron and was behind the counter tenderizing meat. He quickly stopped once he heard the footsteps or costumers, but was disappointed to see two men who appeared to be inspectors.

"Can I help you two gentlemen?" Dale asked.

"Dale, I presume?" Sam asked. "I'm Agent Rose and this is Agent Bach. We're hear to ask a couple of quest—"

"This isn't about the 'bad meat' rumors going around is it? Who sent you? Was it that Johnny? I swear to God that guy's a dick."

"Oh I take it you two know each other?" Dean asked.

"Hardly! Pardon my French but the son of a bitch is just afraid of competition."

Sam and Dean looked around the empty store. Some competition.

"Right. I just want to ask you a few questions." Dean pulled out a notepad. "I see you have a Help Wanted sign outside. Hire anybody yet?"

"Just one as of now. Why, you guys looking for work?" Dale joked. He stopped giggling once he noticed the straight faces on the Agents. "Tough crowd. But his name's Trevor."

"Somebody called me?" asked teenager Trevor as he walked into the room from the back with a box of meat. He was small and had a slacker like appearance to him with a backpack on. His face was lazy and drowsy, something that quickly caught Sam's attention. "I'm not in any kind of trouble am I?"

"No," Dale replied. "They're just asking me some questions. It's that damn Johnny again."

"I'm telling you, Mr. D I can flatten his tires in a heartbeat." He picked up the box of meat and headed towards the back door.

"Haha!" Dale let out a fake laugh. "You crazy kid! You shouldn't say things you don't mean—especially in front of officers. And where are you going with that box of meat?"

"They're a little rotten, Mr. D. I'm just heading out back to dump them." Trevor exited the room.

"Hmmm, that's funny. I could've sworn they were fresh not too long ago."

Sam and Dean shot each other glances as the same thought crossed their minds. Trevor set off one too many alarms.

"You mind if I look around in the back, Dale?" Sam asked. "Just to conduct a routine level 6 inspection of your freezer."

"Ummm, yeah sure. It should be working fine though."

"We'll be the judge of that, thank you," Dean stated. He gave Sam the go head while he continued to ask more questions.

Sam walked towards the back and headed in the direction of the freezer but that clearly wasn't where he wanted to be heading. He branched off towards the backdoor, following after Trevor as quiet as a mouse tip-toeing on cotton. He opened the door and peaked out. The door led to the back the store where the dumpster was. Trevor looked around, making sure no one was watching him as he opened up his book bag and began placing the "rotten" raw meat inside. Once the box was empty he dumped it elsewhere and place his bag on.

"Someone's eating good tonight," he smiled mischievously. He turned around and headed back for the backdoor which was closed.

Sam made his way back to the front to his brother, signaling for them to leave.

"Umm, thank you Dale," Dean said. "Me and my colleague here will go over our notes and get back to you with a report."

"Yeah, sure. Just let me know. And seriously, Trevor was kidding about the vandalism thing."

The Agents turned around and headed out the door. Sam proceeded to telling Dean what he had seen. With this new information the boys were ready to prepare their next move.

Night had fallen on Clinton. The nice normal looking town took on a cold and gritty appearance upon nightfall. Upstanding citizens and pedestrians were replaced with shady looking figures all with their own agendas. Sam and Dean sat parked in the Impala outside of Dale's Meat & Greet a few stores down.

Dean let out a weak laugh and a smile.

"What are you laughing at?"

"Ah nothing," he replied. "It's just…we're on a stakeout…in front of a butcher shop…full of meat."

"Yeah, hilarious." Sam couldn't have been anymore sarcastic.

"Ah whatever you never appreciate good humor." Dean sat back and the car grew silent again. "Look, Sam. I just want to say I'm sorry."

"For?"

"For the whole 'monster' comment earlier. And the kamikaze Crowley plan back in Sumter. It's just…I'm getting desperate, that's all."

"You're getting desperate? I thought it was my soul on the line here."

"It's always one problem after another. I feel like no matter how hard I try to fix things it just keeps getting worse. And I can't help but feel like this is all my fault. I tried to find anyway for me not to say 'yes' to Michael but didn't even bother to keep you from doing the same. Hell, we ended up encouraging you to let Lucifer shove his hand up your ass…"

"Thanks for the visual."

"I'm being serious, Sam. I thought we were doing the right thing but if I knew this would have happened, you not having a soul, I promise you I'd take it back."

"You really mean that? I mean, Dean it was the Apocalypse. Do or die. Kill or be killed. We had no other choice. If we had to go back and do it over I'd still go the same route. I mean, can you imagine what would have happened if I didn't jump into the Pit? And it's not like we knew Crowley was going to airlift me out of the hot box. We thought it was over finally."

"Yeah well you know the gig. It's never over." Dean looked out the window and collected his thoughts. "Look, I know we're going about things completely differently nowadays. But I want us to work together for once. I need us to act like brothers again, not just partners. I feel like I'm in one of those good cop bad cop movies."

"Dean, I'm always going to be your brother. No matter what. Whether I'm chugging down demon blood or wearing a Lucifer mink coat, I'm going to be your brother. Now we can either do this together, or be at each other's throats every day and night. But which one is going to get me closer to getting my soul?"

Dean thought about it. Sam had a point. The eldest Winchester was willing to do whatever it took to rebuild their bond. And if it meant this, then by all means he had to swallow his pride and enjoy the ride.

Closing time. Dale and Trevor exited the store after shutting down for the day. Trevor carried his meat filled bookbag on his back, ready to go chow down most likely. He and his manager parted ways.

"He's on the move." Dean started the car.

"I'll get out and stay behind him."

"Let's go."

Sam tucked his gun in the back of his jeans and got out the car. For a man of stature its amazing how he's able to creep around as if he's stepping on air. No one could hear him walking behind, making him the ultimate predator.

Dean quietly rolled down the street, way behind his brother. He didn't want to jeopardize this mission.

Trevor let out a yawn as he continued walking down the sidewalk. He was extremely exhausted, what with all the hours he had been putting in these past couple of days. Him nodding off mid-walk made Sam's creeping go unnoticed. Trevor stopped for a quick second and opened up his bookbag. He stuck his face in and took a whiff of the meat he had concealed inside. A satisfied grin crossed his face as he closed the bag back up and looked behind him.

No one. But he could've sworn…no. It was nothing. He was just tired. But he had some business to take care of before he could even consider resting. He hung the bag over his shoulder and headed down a dark alley. Sam was in hot pursuit with Dean right around the corner still rolling in the Impala.

Sam pressed his body against the brick wall of the building forming the alley. He looked around, seeing that the coast was clear. He peered around the corner and saw Trevor walking deeper and deeper into the shadows, most likely preparing the take on his true form and snack on the meat. It would be the perfect time for Sam to go in for the attack.

But all of the Winchester's plan went to Hell as he crept into the alley and got a closer look of what Trevor was up to. The teenager was seen sitting next to a slightly large homeless girl with a large stomach. He was giving her all the meat he had in his bag. This was something Trevor did from time to time and now with his new job at the butcher shop he would be able to help out his homeless friend more often.

Sam loosened the grip he had on his tucked away pistol. It was all a big mistake. He dug into his pocket and pulled out his cellphone, calling his brother and letting him know of the mix up.

"_Well I guess that rules out Teen Wolf," _Dean said over the phone.

"What about Dale? He check out?"

"_Nah Dale was rocking a silver bracelet. I peeped it when I was questioning him."_

"Great, well I guess that leaves us with absolutely nothing." Suddenly a thought crossed Sam's mind. It was something Bobby had said about the aswang.

"_Well I'm circling the block one more time just to be—"_

"No need!" Sam rushed down the sidewalk to the corner to wait for Dean. "You need to get me now. I think we missed something."

"_Something like what?"_

"If you were a shapeshifting monster looking for pregnant women where's the one place you'd blend in? The one place pregnant women are always in and out of?"

The answer hit Dean like a ton of bricks.

"_Son of a bitch!"_

The young nurse at the front desk rubbed her red eyes as her relief finally came.

"Jeez, took you long enough," she said with a laugh.

"I'm so sorry, Jenny. The movie was a little longer than me and Todd had hoped." Nurse Tabitha rubbed her neck, revealing a bright red hickey. She quickly tried to cover it.

"Movie. Right. You two are gross." Jenny hugged her co-worker Tabitha and prepared to leave.

"Yeah go home and get some sleep. You haven't been here long, so there's no reason for you to bust your butt 10x harder than anyone else here. Besides, you're making us look bad."

"Later, Tabitha," she sang. Jenny dug into her pocket and pulled out some visine to drop into her bloodshot eyes. She needed to keep her cover, but it's not like anyone would suspect what she really was. She was doing well keeping up her disguise. Playing the fake bestfriend to Tabitha and everyone else. They had no idea the real Jenny was dead buried in the woods somewhere, and by the time anyone even notices her body she'll be long gone. It was a sweet operation.

Jenny walked out of Southern Maryland hospital and headed down the street. She wasn't going home tonight. No point. The real Jenny was dead and her parents were out of town. She had to make the most of tonight. Today she compiled a short list of two pregnant women that left the hospital today. One of them having mild contractions. She knew where she was eating tonight.

As Jenny walked further and further down the road, she came across a school where she would normally hide behind to change. She prepared to cross the street but had to wait for the '67 Chevy Impala to go by. Finally she walked across the street and headed towards the back of the school. She looked around.

No one. She titled her head back as she felt her bones crack and move under her skin. Her fangs were starting to show as she began her transformation.

"Hey Nurse Betty!" called Dean from the shadows. He and Sam leaped out with their guns, the former having let out a blast.

Jenny looked behind her and saw the two boys. The bullet went right past her ear as she let out a strange cry that resembled heckling and lotus chirping.

"Now I purposely missed that one but trust me I'll make sure you're not so lucky the next shot."

Jenny froze in her spot as she reverted back to being fully human. She took one step back and raised her hands.

"I wouldn't move if I were you. In case you haven't noticed I'm a little trigger happy."

Jenny let out a cry as she opened up her mouth and lashed out her long slimey tongue. It grabbed Dean's gun. As Sam reached for his own he was instantly pistol whipped and dropped to his knees. Jenny tossed the gun away and used this as her opportunity to escape.

"Go!" Sam ordered as he rubbed his bruise. "I'll be fine!"

"I should've shot the bitch when I had the chance." Dean ran to go grab his gun and then began the chase. Sam managed to get himself together and followed suit, taking an alternate route.

The boys had split up running after the aswang. Sam had entered another dark alleyway. He could've sworn he chased the monster here, but the trail had gone a little cold. He stood in the middle of the alleyway looking all around him. He heard a pair of footsteps approaching, but he couldn't be too sure where they were coming from.

He quickly pressed himself against the wall and crept against it. Whatever or whoever it was that was getting closer was right around the corner of the alleyway's crossroad. Sam was ready. He just knew it was the aswang trying to get the drop on him. He gritted his teeth and jumped around the corner, grabbing the figure and pressing him up against the wall.

"Dude!" Dean cried as he pushed Sam off of him. "Relax!"

"Sorry, I chased the aswang in here and lost it. I just thought—nevermind."

"Yeah I lost her too. That is one slippery monster. Well now what?"

"I guess we head back to the car and circle the block." Sam turned his back on Dean and began walking. "I'm she'll show up." 

Click! Sam froze as he heard the sound of Dean's gun. He turned around and faced his brother and the gun.

"Gotcha," Dean said.

"You're the aswang? Of course, you're a shapeshifter. I should've seen it coming."

Dean started chuckling.

"What are you laughing at?"

"Nice try, bitch." Dean gripped his gun tight as his face became serious. "But I'm not the aswang. Now tell me what you did with my brother."

"Ha, and I'm supposed to believe that?" Sam grinned as he relaxed. "Trust me, you're not the first monster I've met that's taken that mug."

"But you're the first that's taken Sam's."

The two boys were in a Mexican stand-off, with Dean of course having the advantage. But the question remained, which one was the aswang? Or was the boys' paranoia getting the best of them?

"Hey, can I ask you something, 'Sam'?" Dean asked.

"Sure thing, 'Dean'."

"I like how you made that bruise on your face disappear. What's your secret?"

_Damnit, _he thought. _Caught._

"Dean!" cried the real Sam as he stepped onto the scene with his gun drawn. The real Winchesters stood at opposite ends of the aswang.

"…Well, you got me, boys," the aswang said as it reverted back to Jenny. "But you wouldn't shoot little ol' me would you? Would you?"

The two boys looked at each other and then back at Jenny.

"…Yep."

BLAM! BLAM!

"…Ugh," Jenny moaned as she opened up her groggy eyes. She looked around her and seen that she was now in a cheap motel room…tied to a chair. "Great."

She looked to her left and right and saw both Winchesters standing at opposite ends, Sam being on the phone. She looked down at her bloody stomach, two bullets holes still smoking.

"Well that wasn't nice."

"You should be lucky they weren't silver," Dean said. "If it were up to me I'd have you skinned alive and made into boots."

"Yeah, we've got it, Crowley," Sam said into the phone. "It's an aswang and—grow up…"

"Why such the hate?" Jenny asked grinning. "It's not like I did anything wrong."

"Didn't do anything wrong?" Dean walked up to Jenny and punched her square in the face. "You monster! You eat babies!"

"You can't hit me! I'm a girl!"

"You're a blood thirsty predator and I can't wait to get rid of you."

"You have got serious prejudice issues, Dean. Do you penalize a lion for hunting a gazelle? Do you stop vultures from eating roadkill? Huh? I'm doing what comes natural, you hypocritical sack of meat!"

"You're eating people!"

"And you guys eat animals! So I guess cows and pigs have every right to stage a revolution on the human race, right?"

"Not the same thing."

"And why isn't it? I'm being penalized for what's in my blood! From birth I've been feeding and feeding with no troubles. Excuse me if I decided to try something new, but does that make me a bad person?"

"You're not even a person!" Dean smacked Jenny again, this time a lot harder. "You can try all you want but you're not messing with my head with your load of crap!"

"Crowley gave us the drop off spot," Sam said as he hung up the phone. "He said he'll be ready in a couple hours. He's busy with more Purgatory stuff."

"Purgatory?" Jenny said. "That place is real?"

"What, you mean you don't know?" Sam wasn't convinced.

"Hey just cause my people have stories of an afterlife and a mother God doesn't mean I believe it. You people believe in your God?"

"No comment," Dean replied as he was reminded of his own religious issues.

"So someone is searching for Purgatory, huh?" Jenny laughed and shook her head. "Why would anyone wanna go to that place? Not exactly an ideal honeymoon spot."

"Wait, I thought you said it wasn't real?"

"No, I said I don't believe in it, that doesn't mean it doesn't exist. People believe what they want to believe, and so do us 'monsters'. I've never been there, of course and I don't have any plans on finding out whether or not it's real. And judging by how you guys haven't offed me yet you're not interested in getting to it either."

"We're not," Dean grunted.

"Good. Demons think they've got it bad. Hell's just a place of torture and sorrow…"

"So we've heard," stated Sam.

"…But Purgatory? That place is a jungle, from what we're told. It's a land of chaos with no laws, no ruler no anything. Just a wicked Betwixt and Between of fangs and claws. You think what you guys are dealing with on Earth is bad? Ha, you two wouldn't survive a second in Purgatory. It's like a zoo with the cages unlocked."

Jenny's descriptive words painted all sorts of wild images in Sam and Dean's vivid imagination.

"If this Crowley guy is really searching for Purgatory, he'd better be prepared for the new kind of Hell he's going to unleash…"

"Sam can I talk to you for a minute?" Dean had heard enough. The two left Jenny alone and stepped outside, confident that their knots would hold the monster. Unbeknownst to them, she had been clawing away at the ropes the entire time, distracting them with her conversation.

"Yeah?"

"I don't like this, Sam. I don't like this one bit."

"When do you ever?"

"I'm serious! I mean come on; we're handing over a monster to a demon! A demon whose plans were shady from the jump and after hearing this? I think we need to think twice before handing over this package."

"Dean, this isn't up for discussion," Sam said tensely.

"You're kidding me, right? Sam we used to hunt and kill monsters not hand them over to the bad guy!"

"In case you haven't noticed things have changed! We used to hunt wendigoes, next thing you know we're fighting angels and demons in the Apocalypse. The rules have changed! I thought you said we were on the same page?"

"We are, but this is just too much. We already opened the Devil's Gate and let Lucifer out of timeout and now you're telling me we're about to play a part in the doors to Purgatory opening? Not again."

"Dean, you're not going to mess this up. We are getting my soul from Crowley. End of discussion!"

"I hear you, but not until we know what's really going on."

Dean walked away from his brother and entered back into the room. Sam let out a deep and annoyed sigh and followed inside. The two closed the door behind them as their eyes widened at the sight of the empty chair and ripped apart ropes. They quickly ran to the table and grabbed their guns. Just as Sam loaded up his gun, he noticed blood on the back of his hand. He didn't remember cutting himself, though.

Drip! Another spot of blood on his hand. He wiped it off as Dean looked up, meeting face to face with the aswang in its true form.

It let out a cry as dropped down from the ceiling. Before either of the boys could get off a shot Dean was tackled to the floor. The aswang jumped off of him and ran to the chair as Sam ran after him.

As Sam raised his gun the aswang swung the wooden chair, breaking it over his head and knocking him unconscious.

"No!" cried Dean as he got up and charged for the beast. The aswang grabbed a piece of the chair smacked Dean across the face repeatedly until he was finally knocked unconscious.

The two boys laid on the floor, out like lights. The aswang reverted back to the form of Jenny and smiled.

"Wish I could say it was nice meeting you boys. But I've got a better idea. You two are gonna wish you made me believe in Purgatory…"

The three paramedics brought out the pregnant woman on the stretcher, quickly making their way of her home and into the back of the ambulance. Her husband climbed in the back with the male paramedic; the other two climbing up front to drive the truck.

"It'll be okay, Linda," spoke the teary eyed Jason. He was so happy, the day had finally come. He wasn't exactly looking forward to being a father at such a young age, but he had since then risen to the occasion. He was ready to be a father to his little girl.

"I'm so happy I'm so happy I'm so happy I'm so happy!" cried Linda as she tried to talk over her pain. She could feel the baby kicking inside. "The baby sounds like she can't wait to get out."

"You two should be proud of yourselves," the paramedic spoke as he placed his hand on Linda's stomach. "I'm sure the baby will come out as beautiful as her parents."

"Thanks! Thank you a lot," Jason said.

"I can't help but wonder what she'll taste like," the paramedic said.

"…Excuse me?"

The paramedic smiled, revealing his sharp razor like fangs. Jason and Linda screamed for help as the man they thought was here to help began to morph into a horrible monster.

What he did next couldn't be described in any way but "horrible".

Sam and Dean had finally gotten themselves together. As usual, they were quiet as they loaded up their guns with silver bullets. Dean shot his younger brother a deadly stare.

"What?"

Dean didn't answer. He grabbed his jacket and ran out the room, his brother right behind him. The two hopped in the Impala and took off in search for the aswang. The night was still young so it was definitely on the prowl. The only thing was that now it would be harder to determine who the monster was now.

Later that night news crews flooded the outside of a Clinton neighborhood. There was an abandoned ambulance covered with blood and other human remains. The inside was just as bad. The aswang was a ruthless beast. Police and federal agents were everywhere keeping the area cleared off from civilians. Everyone had stepped outside of their nice homes to see what was going on and display their various shocked faces.

Stuff like this didn't happen in Clinton. People were starting to be afraid for their lives. Sam and Dean arrived on the scene in the Impala and quickly stepped out, remembering to grab their badges.

Dean saw the carnage that surrounded the ambulance. It didn't take a genius to figure out what had happened. Hopefully he could get a lead on tracking down this killing machine before it caused anymore damage.

"Agent Bach," Dean said as he showed his badge quickly to the fellow police officers.

"You don't look like any federal agent I've ever seen," replied the cop.

"And you don't look like any clown I've ever seen, now are you going to tell me what we're dealing with here or not?"

"Homicide. Unlike anything we've ever seen." The cop walked with Dean under the yellow "Do Not Cross" tape. He gave him a closer look at the inside of the ambulance. "Whatever did this was some kind of animal. Left claw marks in the ambulance and on the bodies."

"How many dead? Any survivors?"

"None," the cop said shaking his head. "You think this could be related to the recent home invasions?"

"Thank you for your time." Dean ignored the question and walked off back towards Sam. "Well, congratulations. We've got a monster on the loose. I knew we should have killed that sucker when we had the chance…"

"Well, we screwed up," Sam said nonchalantly.

"…Really, Sam? That's all you can come up with? 'We screwed up'? People are dead! Good people. All because we wanted to have a chat with an aswang! The second we find and catch this thing we're killing it. If Crowley's got a problem with it then so be it but I can't live like this."

Just as Dean was ready to walk off he was stopped by Trevor, who confronted the boys in his pajamas.

"Trevor?" Sam asked. "What are you doing here?"

"I live here," he replied. "The guys that were killed in there were my neighbors. I can't believe this happened to them."

"Yeah," Dean said as he scolded Sam, "we're sorry this happened."

"Do you guys have a lead on what did it? Cause I'm not gonna lie I'm crapping my pants right now. I'm really worried."

"There's nothing you need to worry about," said Dean. "We'll handle this."

"Wait Trevor, is there something you want to tell us?"

"Well, I heard the news lady and the cops all talking about some psycho on the loose. It supposedly the same guy who's been attacking pregnant women and, well…it's a friend of mine. She's homeless. I like to bring her food from the shop from time to time…"

"I'm sure you're friend can handle herself," Sam said. "She's probably been through a lot worse."

"No, that's not it. They say this guy is targeting pregnant women, and well…"

"Trevor?"

"She's pregnant."

Dean and Sam both looked at each other and then back at Trevor. There was a slight moment of silence that was finally broken by Sam.

"I've got an idea," he spoke. "Trevor, can you tell us where she is?"

As Sam and Dean received their information from the boy they began to devise their plan. Unknown to them there was a pedestrian that stood not too far from them. He pretended to watch the report of the bloodbath. He pretended to care about it. But he didn't.

He caused it. And he was just getting started. Now he had a new target, thanks to Trevor.

The town was in a relatively small panic. Word of the serial killer spread quickly as people rushed home and locked their doors and cleared the streets. No one wanted to be the next victim, pregnant or not.

But Rebecca didn't know. Most of the goings on in the world or the town for that matter passed her by. Hard to keep up with news bulletins when you're homeless. She had been this way for a couple of months now. Ever since her Christian parents found out about their supposed virgin daughter's pregnancy, her life had never been the same. She has been on the streets since. The father was nowhere to be found as he denied anything to do with the child, claiming it wasn't his.

Luckily for her she had Trevor to come by occasionally with food and company. It wasn't much but it was more than what anybody had done for her in a long time.

Rebecca sat in her normal alley toying with her radio Trevor had gotten for her. Hopefully she could get it running soon. She felt like she was missing out on some important news for some reason.

"Stupid radio," she said as she grew frustrated. She looked farther down the alley at a man who was lying covered in a blanket. She couldn't see who it was, but it didn't matter because he was new tonight. Normally she was the only one laying in this alley but I guess she got a new neighbor. "Excuse me? Hey, excuse me!"

No answer. Great, no one to help with her radio. She'll just ask Trevor to get it fixed. She was sure he wouldn't mind.

"Rebecca!"

The voice failed to surprise her. She looked up and saw Trevor who seemingly popped out of nowhere. He kneeled down and smiled at his friend.

"Trevor! Hey what are you doing out so late? Is everything okay at home?"

"Yeah, everything's good," he said. His face suddenly became a bit more serious. "Listen, I'm not supposed to be doing this. It could be dangerous."

"What are you talking about, Trevor? What could be dangerous?"

"I can't give you all the details, but I found out that there's a monster on the loose. It's not safe for you here."

"A monster?" Rebecca tried to laugh but Trevor's tone made it hard for her to think he was only joking. "But…monsters aren't real."

"Nah, I wouldn't say all that." Trevor smiled, revealing his sharp teeth. His eyes began to turn red and his nails grew into claws.

"Trevor? Aaaaaaaaaaaaggghhhh!" she cried.

Suddenly, the homeless man from down the alley rolled over and removed his blanket, revealing himself to be a disguise Dean. He wasted no time pulling out his gun and opening fire at Trevor.

BLAM! The silver bullet his its shoulder and caused his to let out a monstrous cry. The silver sizzled his skin.

Dean let off another shot as Rebecca ducked in terror. The aswang dodged the second shot and quickly ran for the streets, with Dean in hot pursuit.

Trevor ran into the street, dripping blood behind him. He looked around for a place to hide, but he was soon blinded by the headlights of the Impala.

And they were headed for him at full speed.

WAM! Trevor's body went flying and landed on the ground. Sam stopped the Impala and backed up. The aswang sprang up, and though dizzy, managed to begin running again.

SCCCUUUUUUR! Sam stepped on the gas and picked up speed, tailing the monster.

"Gotcha!"

WAM! Trevor's body met with the front of the car and rolled over hood and ended up on the ground behind the Impala. Sam stopped the car and got out. Before he could do anything Dean was standing over Trevor's nearly unconscious body, pointing his gun at his face. He wanted nothing more than to…

"Dean!" Sam called. "Not here! We've got to go!"

He was right. As much as Dean wanted to end the monster's life right there now for everything it has caused tonight, it wouldn't have been the right place. They had already caused enough noise. Sooner or later the police would arrive on the scene, answering the calls of gunshots and a large muscular figure running over a teenager. Together they quickly tossed the body in the backseat and took off.

The entire car ride to God knows where hectic. In the backseat they had a killing machine still alive and kicking. As Dean drove Sam held his gun aimed at the beast the entire time. He may have been in the form of Trevor but that wasn't going to help at all.

They knew what he was. They knew what he did.

The Impala stopped at an abandoned warehouse a couple of towns over from Clinton. This was where they were going to do it. The time for talking was over with. The brother got out of the car and yanked Trevor out, Sam's gun still aimed at his head.

"Aw come on, guys! I'm sure we can work things out!"

They threw him on the ground and backed up.

"It ends now," Dean proclaimed. "I hope you enjoy Purgatory. Now, Sam. Put it out of its misery."

There was silence. Trevor had closed his eyes, prepared for the inevitable, but Dean kept his open. He wanted nothing more than to watch this. Everything was there. The mood was right, there were no witnesses. They could kill the monster and be on their way to their next job. But something wasn't right. Dean looked over at Sam to see that he still hadn't pulled the trigger.

"…Oh you've got to be kidding me. I knew this was going to happen." Dean shook his head and pulled out his own gun, ready to empty it into Trevor's face.

"Dean don't!" Sam quickly pointed his gun at Dean. Trevor opened his eyes and saw what was going on.

"Oh this is good. The heroic Sam is here to save me!"

"Sam," Dean said. He quickly pointed it at his brother. "I'm only gonna ask once: put the gun down!"

"I'm sorry I can't let you kill that thing, not until Crowley gets here."

"Put the gun down!"

"Ummm," Trevor began, "that was twice."

"Dean, if we kill this thing…"

"If we kill this thing it will never hurt another family again! You of all people should know what that means! Look at all the blood that's on our hands because we didn't kill that thing when we had the chance!"

"Thing? Jeez, I am standing right here." The aswang was making light of the tense situation.

"We can't save everybody, Dean," Sam said, still pointing the gun. "When are you going to understand that?"

"Put the gun down!"

"That was three times," Trevor said.

"Dean, put the gun down."

"You're not gonna shoot me."

"I threw you at that vampire, didn't I? I don't have a soul, remember?" Sam was so cold with his words.

"Oh surprise surprise! Sam Winchester, protecting a monster!" The two grew quiet as they clenched their guns tight. Dean pointed his gun at Trevor. "Sam if this is really the route you're willing to go well then by all means shoot me. If I gotta die knowing it was to kill scum like this then hey, do what you gotta do."

"Dean, don't make me do this."

Dean turned away from Sam and faced Trevor, ready to blow its brains out, if it had any. Sam still pointed his gun. Both brother's had their hands shaking as they thought about the consequences of firing their pistols.

Dead aswang. But dead Dean. No dead aswang. Maybe dead Sam.

The situation was getting tense. Dean closed his eyes as he tried to hold back a tear. He was ready to pull his trigger.

And so was Sam….

Dean lowered his gun and shook his head. He turned to face Sam with a single tear coming down his cheek. Sam loosed up his tight face and lowered his gun as well. The two boys stared at each other in silence, not knowing what to say.

"Touching. Really. I haven't been that moved since they shot Old Yeller."

Sam and Dean turned behind them to see Crowley and two demon henchmen standing with him.

"No? No comment? No greetings? No 'Crowley you black eye son of a biscuit'?" The demon tried his best Dean impersonation. "Aw, you boys are getting soft on me. I was really wondering the outcome of this standoff you two were having. But I'm glad it ended the way it did. You two are proving to be two of my biggest investments. You've made Charlie proud, Angels."

The two henchmen walked towards Trevor and grabbed him, vanishing into thin air. It was just now Crowley and the boys.

"Oh you two aren't really just going to stand there and play the Quiet Game now are we?" No reply. "Jeez, I'm beginning to think maybe I just need to give you Sam's soul back to get you boys back on good terms. I'm honestly beginning to miss the old codependent homo-erotic undertones you two once gave off."

"So why don't you just hand it over?" Sam growled.

"Not yet. We're still having fun."

"Well when's play time over?" Dean finally managed to say something.

But it didn't matter. Crowley had vanished, leaving them just standing there. The demon had run off with the aswang, probably to go interrogate it with questions of Purgatory. Crowley got what he wanted, but the boys were left standing there empty handed once again.

_THE END_


End file.
